This invention relates to cooking grills, and in particular to grills of the type that are in collapsible kit form suitable for use in camping in general and in backpacking in particular.
In my copending application Ser. No. 838,909, filed Mar. 12, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,543 for a COLLAPSIBLE GRILL I disclose a grill having a pair of grill sections, each of the grill sections having a peripheral frame member with at least one straight side and food-contacting members within the boundaries of the peripheral frame. A pair of interlock members fixed to the food-contacting members and extending from the straight sides of the sections retain the grill section in planar relationship. A plurality of supports are provided for insertion into the ground for vertically-adjustably supporting the grill sections above the ground. My disclosed grill can be conveniently collapsed into a very small, lightweight group of components for stowage in a backpack or the like.
One problem that has been encountered is that the components that make up the grill can become disassociated from each other and, as such, are susceptible to becoming entangled with clothing and other objects within a backpack or being misplaced.